


Shape Shifter

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [25]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Hiccup avait essayé de trouver une solution, de le convaincre que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais Jack n'avait rien voulut écouter.Il avait organisé une soirée chez eux.





	Shape Shifter

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Hiccup avait essayé de trouver une solution, de le convaincre que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais Jack n'avait rien voulut écouter.  
Il avait organisé une soirée chez eux.  
Pas le genre de soirée avec tes copains autour d'une pizza et de quelques bières. Non, le genre de soirée où Hiccup et les autres devaient se transformer. Ça rendait Hiccup particulièrement mal à l'aise. D'une part parce qu'il ne s'était transformé qu'uniquement devant eux et ses parents, et pas devant quelqu'un d'autre. Et parce qu'il recommençait tout juste à se racheter auprès de Jack. Même si son petit copain jurait qu'il l'aimait toujours, Hiccup surprenait des fois Jack à le regarder avec insistance. Ou avec un air sérieux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il existait. Et quand Hiccup le regardait, Jack détournait le regard et faisait semblant de rien.  
Visiblement, ça n'avait pas dérangé les autres de venir chez lui. Hiccup pouvait les comprendre, avoir un abri juste pour eux devenaient de plus en plus rares, alors la compréhension de Jack tombait à pique. Mais Hiccup avait tellement peur que ça dérape quelque part. Ou qu'après ce soir, Jack décide de ne plus lui parler et de sortir de sa vie. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il y survive.  
Le soir venu, Hiccup accueillit ses amis chez lui, alors que Jack finissait de préparer des en-cas. Quand l'argenté revint au salon, Astrid, Rupert, Vincent, Killian et Kia s'étaient métamorphosé. Jack, qui s'était préparé mentalement pendant des semaines, faillit en lâcher son plateau. Astrid était couverte d'écailles bleues et jaunes, et autour de son visage dépassaient des piques qui avaient l'air d'être en os. Des dents acérées dépassaient de sa bouche et des griffes noires avaient remplacé ses doigts. Rupert, avait l'air couvert de plaques rouges sur toutes les parties de son corps visible. Des cornes avaient poussé sur sa tête et ses yeux aux préalables clairs étaient devenus noirs. À certains endroits, des poils noirs sortaient de son vissage, lui donnant l'air d'un de ces philosophes asiatiques qui avait des sourcils extrêmement longs et fournis. Vincent lui, était la créature faites en pierre qu'il avait aperçue à l'entrepôt. S'il avait toujours des poils blonds qui lui descendaient devant le regard, ses yeux n'avaient plus cette lueur animale qu'ils avaient la dernière fois. Killian et Kia se ressemblaient même transformer. Ils avaient tous les deux la peau devenue verte, comme si une couche de peau extrêmement dure les recouvrait. L'un avait des dreadlocks blondes -probablement Killian- et l'autre avait une tresse blonde qui tombait sur le côté -certainement Kia- et tous les deux avaient l'air d'avoir été fusionné avec un crocodile transgénique.  
Hiccup, qui était aussi transformé en créature noire, s'approcha de lui.  
-Tu es sûr que tu veux rester ? Lui murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée…  
-Non… Non, c'est bon, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, c'est tout.  
Il reprit vite contenance et se força à sourire à Hiccup.  
-Ça va aller.  
La soirée fut un véritable échec. Ils s'étaient tous regardés dans le blanc des yeux pendant près d'une demi-heure, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Puis ils avaient mis la télé, et Jack avait fini par aller se coucher. Il avait à peine embrassé Hiccup et s'était enfermé dans la chambre.  
-Il va bien ? Demanda Killian.  
-Non, je crois… Je crois qu'il va me larguer, soupira Hiccup.  
-Mais c'est lui qui a organisé cette soirée, dit Vincent.  
-Je sais, je pense… Je pense qu'il n'acceptera pas ce qu'on est…  
-Tu va faire quoi, alors ? Demanda Rupert.  
-Je n'en sais rien… Soupira Hiccup en s'écroulant dans le canapé.  
Dans la chambre, Jack avait tout entendu, et avait soupiré à son tour. Il avait pensé que cette soirée serait une bonne idée sans réaliser qu'ils allaient vraiment se transformer. Il le savait, bien sûr, mais il ne l'avait réalisé que lorsqu'ils les avaient vus. Hiccup lui avait parlé cent fois des autres, et il pensait qu'il s'y était fait, mais quand il les avait vus, c'était comme s'il était de nouveau avec eux dans l'entrepôt. Il n'avait rien dit à Hiccup, mais il en avait fait des cauchemars. Pendant près d'une semaine, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il se revoyait là-bas. Sauf que dans ses rêves, Hiccup ne le sauvait pas. Il se roula en boule dans le lit et essaya de trouver le sommeil.  
Il ne prit conscience qu'il s'était endormis que lorsqu'il sentit une main griffue lui caresser la tête. Il se tendit, son cœur s'arrêtant de battre un instant et eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Puis il entendit la voix d'Hiccup.  
-J'arrive. Je veux juste…  
-Je comprends, fit la voix d'Astrid. On va se coucher, rejoint nous quand tu veux, d'accord ?  
-Merci, Astrid.  
Jack entendit la porte se refermer et Hiccup soupirer.  
-Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, murmura Hiccup.  
Jack décida de se redresser. Il alluma la lumière avant de regarder son petit ami. Hiccup eut l'air pris au dépourvu puis souffla.  
-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, fit Jack en baillant.  
Jack s'assit correctement.  
-Écoutes, pour ce soir, c'était une mauvaise idée, dit Jack.  
-Je sais. J'aurais dû plus insister… Si tu veux me quitter…  
-Hein ? Non !  
Jack lui prit la main.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de partir.  
-Jack, la situation… Notre malédiction… Tu n'as pas signé pour.  
-Je veux être avec toi, dit Jack. Alors je signe pour toutes les situations.  
Hiccup souffla et sourit.  
-C'est juste, continua Jack. Quand je vous regarde… J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans l'entrepôt encore une fois.  
-On ne te fera aucun mal, la dernière fois c'était…  
-Exceptionnel, je sais. Mais j'arrive pas à… J'ai besoin de plus de temps, tu comprends ?  
Hiccup hocha la tête.  
-Tu veux… Tu veux reprendre un appartement tout seul, ou…  
Jack secoua la tête.  
-Non. Hiccup je t'aime toujours, mais… J'ai besoin de temps pour accepter ça. Comprendre que les créatures qui sont dans mon salon ne vont pas me tuer. Je veux dire, je le sais. Mais je ne l'ai pas encore enregistré, tu comprends ?  
-Je crois.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de partir.  
-Tu as peur de moi ?  
Jack baissa les yeux et Hiccup soupira et dit d'une voix dépitée.  
-Je te laisse dormir, alors…  
-Non, attends, dit Jack en lui attrapant la main.  
Hiccup se tourna vers lui, étonné.  
-Dors avec moi, ce soir.  
-Jack, je ne pense pas que… Je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à dormir.  
-J'en sais rien moi non plus. Mais je ne te vois jamais sous cette forme, et si je veux m'habituer à ça, faudra bien commencer quelque part.  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Non. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer.  
Hiccup se leva alors, alla prévenir Astrid qu'il dormirait avec Jack -et qu'il les rejoindrait peut-être si Jack avait trop peur de lui- et retourna dans la chambre. Il se glissa sous les couettes et se tourna vers Jack.  
-Tu veux dormir comment ?  
-D'habitude, j'aime bien quand tu me prends dans tes bras, mais…  
-Si je m'allonge, ça ira ?  
-Je pense.  
-Tu pourras te retourner, si ça devient trop, okay ?  
Hiccup s'allongea et tout doucement, Jack se mit contre lui. Précautionneusement, Hiccup l'enlaça et Jack posa la tête sur son torse.  
-J'entends ton cœur…  
Hiccup rigola doucement.  
-Évidemment, j'ai toujours un cœur.  
Doucement, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé, le sommeil les emporta.

Le lendemain, Jack se réveilla en premier. Il vit que la chambre était baignée de lumière et éclaira parfaitement la forme maudite d'Hiccup. En le voyant endormis ainsi, Jack sentit sa tension redescendre. Hiccup était positionné comme d'habitude, un bras au-dessus de sa tête, une jambe dans le vide et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Jack sourit en le regardant. Hiccup bougea sa tête rapidement et toucha la place de Jack. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Quand Jack se redressait dans le lit, Hiccup le sentait et se réveillait, dérangé par le poids sur le matelas qui bougeait. Cette fois-ci n'y fit pas exception. Il cligna des yeux en les ouvrants, ferma la bouche avant de se passer la main sur le visage et de bailler un coup. Il sourit doucement en voyant Jack :  
-B'jour, murmura Hiccup, encore embrumé par les limbes du sommeil.  
-Bonjour, sourit Jack.  
Hiccup voulut lui caresser la joue, mais dès qu'il vit sa main noire, il se réveilla totalement et regarda sa main avant de regarder Jack, un peu effrayé.  
-Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'as pas…  
-Relax, coupa Jack. Ça va.  
Doucement, Jack se mit sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin.  
-Attends au moins que je me retransforme… Marmonna Hiccup.  
-Non.  
Tendrement et en prenant toutes les précautions du monde à cause des canines qui dépassaient, Jack l'embrassa. Hiccup l'enlaça tout en prenant garde de ne pas le blesser. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Jack se rallongea contre Hiccup. Ils restèrent enlacer de longues minutes avant d'entendre du bruit. Dans le salon, les autres se réveillaient. Jack et Hiccup se levèrent et allèrent dans le salon. Jack embrassa Hiccup doucement et lui murmura qu'il allait faire du café avant de partir dans la cuisine. Hiccup rejoignit ses amis au salon.  
Il s'installa sur le canapé, entre Astrid et Kia.  
-Alors ? Demanda Vincent.  
Hiccup soupira et sourit.  
-Ça va.


End file.
